The two-axis device has been widely applied in various fields, such as the bar code reader, laser printer, display, and optical switch. Since the two shafts of the prior two-axis device are located in similar situations, such as in the situations with similar damping, the relevant sensitivities and precisions thereof are limited accordingly. For instances, as to a two-axis mirror applied in the display, the first shaft of the two-axis mirror is used for proceeding a line scanning with a high frequency to the object. The higher the scanning frequency and the scanning angle are, the greater the obtained precision and the resolution are. In which, the scanning angle is determined by the quality factor of the two-axis mirror. If the two-axis mirror has a higher quality factor, the relevant scanning angle thereof would be higher. Furthermore, since the quality factor of the two-axis mirror is determined by the air damping in the surrounding environment, wherein the higher the air damping is, the lower the quality factor is, the quality factor and the relevant scanning angle of the two-axis mirror would be effectively increased by reducing the air damping. In other words, if the first shaft of the two-axis mirror is located in a vacuum situation, the relevant resolution thereof would be improved effectively. In addition, the second shaft of the two-axis mirror is perpendicular to the first shaft thereof and is used for performing a slow scanning with low frequency for expanding the scanning result obtained from the line scanning of the first shaft into a two-dimensional surface scanning. Since a precise angle control is essential for the scanning of the second shaft and proper air damping would be helpful to improve the precision of the angle control for the second shaft, the second shaft would be located in the atmosphere. On the contrary, if the second shaft is in the situation with less air damping as that for the first shaft, it would be more difficult to perform the angle control for the second shaft and an image with a low resolution would be obtained. Accordingly, the obtained resolution would be not so well.
As the above, since the air damping is a determinant for the scanning resolution of the two-axis mirror, wherein one of the two shafts thereof should be located in a situation with low air damping (high quality factor), and the other shaft thereof should be located in a situation with some air damping (relatively low quality factor), the relevant precision and resolution of the two-axis mirror would be effectively improved by properly controlling the air amounts of the situations where the first and the second shafts are performed in. Further speaking, it is ponderable to provide a method for manufacturing a two-axis device with two shafts respectively located in the situations with different air dampings.